User talk:Borotvalt/PvE Bunnyway
Why R/D for the first two? NRA is pretty crap compared to Flail, and since basically everything is adrenal or could be powered forever with a zealous weapon, I don't see any reason to go ranger at all. --71.229 03:21, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Wait untill the build gets completed. You will see.Borotvalt 05:48, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well. IT's complte. just needs some time while in trial phase. NRA blows, use flail--Golden19pxStar 14:54, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :NRA affects both you and your pet. But yes I will addit to optional skills. ::It's also a shitload of energy for a 25% IAS and mending. I'd rather have flail.--Golden19pxStar 15:01, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's optional. both can be useful. if both you and your pet attack 25%faster that triggers mark of pain more than just only using flail. --Borotvalt 15:30, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I'd rather always have a better IAS than sometimes trigger mark of pain slighlty more,flail should be on the main bar, NRA an option--Golden19pxStar 15:51, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Tried it with my friends on Avicara, trolls and grawl outside droknar's forge. He came with warrior primary, got call of haste, he was the axe thumper. Koss was the hammer thumper with flail, I was the scythe thumper with Never rampage alone. Our ritualist, my father didn't have weapon of fury, so he took in nightmare weapon to compensate it. Borotvalt 03:10, 7 July 2008 (EDT) my friend said bunnyway is good but a little complicated for him. This made me lol Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:48, 24 July 2008 (EDT) EHm cant see the reason of using 3 different frontliners oO, tbh id just go 3x MB/DB Imbagon, Order and some monks oO Massive 06:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) When I read this build I thought whoever wrote it must have misunderstood the word "thumper", cuz a thumper is not a ranger with something else than a hammer. So please give them different names like Buny Reaper or Buny Cleaver...at least that makes some more sense :Agree. Thumpers that don't make thump are a disgrace. And a ranger should never use any weapon besides a bow, hammer or spear. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Granted that I don't see why someone would ever use a R/W with an axe that uses AoE axe skills just because of expertise - a zealous mod should be more than enough, but this is someone else's build and if that person wants an axe wielding ranger I'm fine with that...62.194.247.7 10:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Why even use R/W's? W/any has strength (for flail), longer knockdowns, higher armor, less att spread, no need for a pet (pets are bad btw since when they die your adrenaline does too), and higher damage because of axe/hammer/sword runes. The only reason there are R/# builds are because they take advantage of something a #/R cant. For example, bunny thumpers have daze and a combined IAS and IMS (the combination is useless in PvE btw) while a W/R wouldnt be able to sustain properly. Also, the Escape Ranger is only good because it has access to Escape, Lightning Reflexes, and Expertise while a Dervish has bad e-management and doesnt have great blocking. In this build, you arent using anything special to warrent the switch to R/# from #/any since Earthshaker is best on a warrior (stonefist), Triple Chop is just bad and deals less on a ranger then warrior, and R/D is pretty meh without the permablock that all the other builds have. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:32, 24 July 2008 (EDT) I have attended to your problems and fixed what I had to in this build. I'm also thinking about replacing jagged bones with Glyph of Renewal and Glyph of Swiftness with Blood of the master. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It's a working build and fun. The ritualist uses Volley In spare time. Volley further powers the effect of the Order of the Vampire. *Also Lighting reflexes have been put in as an optional skill. Borotvalt 13:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) I think focussing more on barbs/mark of pain like in this build would give the addition of pets a much bigger advantage. As it is now I don't really see why Ranger primary is an advantage. Granted they have the highest possible armor vs elemental damage, but looking at the Thumper, a Warrior primary would deal more damage, have a better attribute spread and would be able to lengthen KD's by one second. The AoE axe can prolly be a warrior as well cuz zealous is all ya need. Only in the R/D case it's really nescessary to be Ranger primary. They are right in the variant section though so I don't think we should compain too much about this, especially since this should be a Bunny team (which - I believe - means a team with an all ranger frontline). I do however agree with the fact that in this case being Ranger primary isn't much good, so perhaps there should be something added like more energy attacks (so expertise is more effective) or perhaps more expertise skills...62.194.247.7 14:12, 24 July 2008 (EDT) this is not the bvuild I want because I want minions too.Borotvalt 14:32, 24 July 2008 (EDT) An Infuriating Heat Ranger might not be a bad idea in this team, and you could put "Save Yourselves!" on the r/w's. I'm not sure if "SY!" works on the pets, but if it does, then you have some sturdy distractions too.Stryk the Lightning 15:02, 24 July 2008 (EDT)